A Second Chance
by swansong28
Summary: Emma finds out she's pregnant, and her and Killian's journey to becoming parents begins.


**A Second Chance**

 **Two weeks ago I had found Killian and Henry sword fighting on the Jolly Roger. I had realized that Henry was going to be leaving. I had missed so much with him. I had told Kilian that I was worried that I mght not get a second chance. "Don't worry Emma. This isn't the end. There's more to come." He said. "How do you know that?" I asked. Though I didn't flat out say so, I wanted a second chance at being a mother. I wanted a baby, a family of our own. To reinsure that Henry would be safe, he pulled out this small bottle. "A tiny bottle of rum? Because I wouldn't say no." I said. This little bottle would act as a message in a bottle. If Henry needed help in this other realm all he needed to do was to say our names and we'd be there. Little did I know, I was already pregnant. I just didn't know yet.**

 **Two days later I ended up saying my tearful goodbyes to my son. This was something I was never good at. "You got that bottle with you?" I asked Henry. "Of course, mom." He said, pulling out the bottle from the pocket of his jacket. "I'm going to miss you, Kid." I said with tears in my eyes, hugging my son tightly. "I'll miss you too, mom." He said. "I love you, Kid." I said. "I love you too." He said. He road off on his motorcycle to say goodbye to Regina. Tears rolled down my cheek, watching my son drive away. Killian wrapped his arms around me. "He's going to be okay, love. He's a tough lad." He said.**

 **Two weeks had gone by since Henry had left and I had been feeling ill. Killian was worried sick about me, though I kept insisting that I was fine. I knew what these symtoms were, but didn't want to say anything until I took a test and was certain. He had asked me to stay home and rest and that he and David would take over my shifts at the Sheriff's office. After all, things have been rather quiet, even a little boring since I fought the finale battle, bringing back the happy endings for everyone. There were no longer any monsters or villians threatening Storybrooke, so I agreed to stay home and rest. While he was gone, I finally took a pregnancy test. I paced back and forth, nervously waiting for the results. I had set the timer on my phone, which finally went off. This felt like forever. "The moment of truth." I said to myself. I picked up the pregnancy test, and stared at it. My eyed filled up with tears. Positive! It's positive! I couldn't stop smiling and crying tears of joy. I could not wait to tell Killian. I needed to come p with a special way of telling him. I sent him a text, thank goodness he's gotten used to modern technology , which said "meet me on the Jolly Roger in an hour. It's important."**

 **I had set up a little picnic on the Jolly Roger and waited for him to show up. From the docs I could hear him calling my name. "Ahoy there!" I said, jokingly. "Come on up. We need to talk." I continued. He boarded the ship. "Emma, what's going on? What are you doing, you should be home resting. Is everything okay?" He asked. I could see the nervous look on his face. "Yes. I'm fine." I said. He sighed, and looked upset. "Bloody hell. I know what this is. You're leaving me aren't you?" He asked. "What? No! Killian, it's not like that at all. I would never leave you. Why would you even think that?" I replied. The truth is, I had been rather distant lately. "Don't pretend like you haven't been avoiding me." He said. "Killian, look at me. I am your wife. I love you. I would never in a million years leave you. You're right, I have been a bit distant lately, and I am sorry. I've just not been feeling well." I said. "I love you too, Emma. You're really worrying me. What's going on, love?" He asked. "Well, my illness, that's what I needed to talk to you about." I said. "What the bloody hell is going on with you?" He asked, with tears in his eyes, voice cracking. "Killian, I'm fine. I-" I said. "No you're not." He said, interrupting me. "Killian, calm down. Really, I'm fine. I'm better than fine." I said. My eyes started tearing up. "Emma, what is it?" he asked. I looked him in his piercing blue eyes, and with a bit of a smile and tears running down my face I said "I'm pregnant." He stood there, not saying anything. "Kilian, say something, please, you're scaring m-" I started to say as he interrupted me with a passionate kiss. I sighed with relief. "We're having a baby? I'm to be a father?" He asked. "Yes, Killian, yes! We're going to be a family." I said, as he took me in his arms, kissing me, and lifting me up. He gently put me down and got on his knees. He lifted my shirt up enough to show my bare stomach, which was still flat. He kissed my belly, as tears ran down his face. As he did this, it really hit me. This is really happening. This is what I've always wanted, and now I have it, a family. After the traumatic experience being abandoned and alone, pregnant with Henry while behind bars at 16, I finally have a second chance at this, at being a mother, and with the man I love, my husband. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you, Killian." I said. "I lov you too." He said. We enjoyed the picnic I put together, enjoying some quiet time, just the two of us.**

 **After the picnic on the Joly Roger, we had decided to head down to my parent's house and tell them the news. My mom answered the door. "Emma!" She said, as she hugged me. "What a nice surprise. Come on in." She continued. "Hey, mom. It's good to see you too." I said. Neal came running in. "Killy!" he yelled with excitement. Neal adored Killian. It always melted my heart seeing how great Killian was with kids. I know he's going to be an amazing father. "Hey Emma!" My dad said, as he hugged me. "Hey dad!" To my surprise, they had other company. "Miss Swan." Said a woman's voice. "Regina! Hey! I didn't know you were here. Hi!" I said as I hugged my friend. "Well, your parents invited me over for dinner. We do this annually now." Said Regina. "That's amazing. I'm so happy that you are all friends now, and glad that you and I are friends too. Never saw that coming." I said with a chuckle. "Me neither, but I'm glad we did." Said Regina. I took Killian's hand as we went in the living room and sat on the couch. The dog came running in and approached me, excited and wagging his tale, bringing me one of his tennis balls to throw. "Hey buddy!" I said, petting him, and throwing the ball. "Mom, dad, Killian and I are here because we have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this." I said with a smile. "Is everything okay?" Mom asked. "Yes, everything is great. Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant." I said with a smile. "What?" My mom said, her voice becoming high and sqeaky. She jumped up out of her seat and hugged me. "Congratulations, Emma! I am so happy for you both." She said. "Thanks, mom." I said. Then she hugged Killian. I looked over at my dad, who had his arms crossed and didn't look happy. "Dad?" Then he cracked a smile. I sighed with relief. He got up and hugged me. "Congratulations!" He said and to my surprise, he hugged Killian as well. "Well, it's nice to see you two getting along." I said. "Well, we've worked out our differences. What can I say, he grew on me." Dad said. "I have that effect on people." Killian joked. Then Regina hugged me. "I'm so happy for you." She said, then hugging Kilian. "Congratulations, Guyliner." She said as she hugged Killian.**

 **As we all set down to eat, we got a distress call from Henry from that bottle, calling for Killian, Regina, and myself. "Henry!" I said, now worried. "We have to go and help him. I got up and was about to run out that door, when Killian gently grabbed my arm with his hook. "Killian, what?" I asked. "Emma, you need to stay here in Storybrooke. It could be too dangerous." He said. "But, my son.." I said. "Will be fine. Regina and I will go and check on hm. Please, stay here and rest." He said. I didn't want to stay. I have missed Henry so much, and now he needed me. But I reluctantly stayed. "Okay, but please, do me a favor, tell Henry that I miss him and that I love him." I said. "Aye. I can manage that." He said. "And Killian, be safe. If anything happens to you…" I said. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me, love, remember, I'm a survivor." He said. "I know, it's just, I've lost you before, and .." I started to say. "And you'll never lose me again. We'll be back soon." He said.**

 **We walked outside as Killian threw the bean opening the portal. I watched as him and Regina went through the portal. "They'll be fine, Em." My mom said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I know. I just, I want to wait out here for them, okay." I said. "We'll be inside if you need anything." Dad said.**

 **Hours passed and still no sign of Killian or Regina. I couldn't wait any longer. Luckily the dwarfs had made new crops of magic beans, and I happened tohave one in my pant pockets. "To hell with this." I said. I had a feeling something was wrong. I couldn't stay behind any longer. I threw the bean and jumped through the portal, thinking about Henry. I landed in some alternate version of the Enchanted Forest. "Henry? Killian? Regina?" I called out. No one was there to e seen. I kept walking until I can across a camp site. I knew they had been there, and were sure to return. I hid behind a bush to keep safe, waiting.**

 **About an hour had passed and I could finally hear two people approaching. One of the voices was defiantly Kilian's, the other voice was barely recognizable, another man's voice. I could finally see them. It was Killian, and..is that? It was Henry, but he had somehow aged in this realm. He was all grown up. I listened in on their conversation, Henry asking about me, sounding worried, and Killian, acting a bit strange. I finally came out of hiding. "Last I checked, I'm fine." I said, as I hugged my song. "Oh! I've missed you, Kid." I said. "I've missed you too, Mom." He said. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine. It's just, Killian wanted me to stay behind and rest, but I couldn't wit any longer. I had to come and tell you myself." I said. "Tell me what?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." I said. "What? That's amazing! You two are going to be great!" He said, with excitement. "I sure hope so. It's just Killian and I have never done this, the feedings and the diapers..it's what I missed with you, and we just want to do everything right..from the start." I said. "That's what I always try to do, the right thing." Said Killian, as he looked upset. "Killian?" I said, feeling concerened. "I've made a mistake, and I have to fix it." He said, as he walked away. "Killian?" I said. "Go, catch up to him, Mom. I'll be right here when you get back." Said Henry. I kissed my son on the forehead and said "I'll be right back."**

 **I looked all over the place for Killian, and ended up in the alley of a small village, where I came across two Killians. "Killian?" I asked. One of them was injured. The other one approached me. "Emma." He said. I knew that was my husband, but who was this other one who was injured. "Who is this?" I asked. "That's the other me, from the wish realm, aged with magic. He has a daughter, you have to help him." He said. "I'm not sure if my magic works in this realm, I'm sorry." I said, unsure if I would be able to help. "You have to try." He said. "Okay." I replied. "Killian, hey, look at me." I said, kneeling down to the injured wish hook. "You don't know me, but I know you. The man I fell in love with.." I said, glancing back at my husband. "Before we met, he was you, which means there is hope for you, you just have to believe it." I said as he started to slip away. "Hey, look at me. I love you." I said as my magic started to work and I healed him. "Thank you." He said. I stood up, and backed away, into my husband's arms. I felt weird about telling him that I love him but Killian knows that I only love him and not wish hook.**

 **The three of us headed back to camp where Regina and Henry awaited. I sat down to rest next to my son, and had a little chat with him, finally. "So everything's okay with you and Hook?" Henry asked. "We're great. We're a family..almost." I said, placing my left hand on my belly.I asked him if he wanted to come home. "I do, but I'm not done here. My story isn't over." He said, telling me about this alternate version of Cinderella that he fell in love with and was looking for. "Then you're not allowed to come home until you do." I said. "So you're okay with being apart?" He asked. "I'm your mom. I'm never going to be okay with being apart. But all those years ago, when you found me, you brought me home, and gave me a family. The least I can do is give you the same thing." I said. I suggested that Wish Hook and Henry team up. Henry could help Wish Hook find his daughter, and he can help Henry find Ella. "Team up." I said. "At least I'd feel better knowing that some sort of Killian was looking after him." I said. Regina had decided to stay behind as well. I hugged my son so tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Kid." "I love you too, Mom." He said, as Killian gently took my arm, pulling me away from my son, whispering "He'll be okay, Emma. Let's go home." I reluctantly let go of Henry, stepping away. But then I ran back to him, kissing him on the forehead, then, stepping back, grabbing on to Killian's hook like a hand. Killian threw a bean, Opening a portal. I stopped, looking back at Henry, with tears in my eyes, still holding on to Killian's hook. Suddenly, I felt Killian's hand on my belly that has yet to start showing, as I was only 8 weeks along. I looked down and placed my other hand on top of his, the looking up as we gazed into each other's eyes. I looked back at Henry one last time. Killian wrapped his arm around me as we ran through the portal back home to Storybrooke, Maine.**

 **Our journey to becoming a family has begun. The last seven months were busy preparing for the baby. The day after visiting Henry, I had my first ultrasound appointment. We nervously awaited my name to be called, holding each other's hands in the waiting room of Dr. Whale's office. My name was called and we headed in to the room where the ultrasound machine was already set up. I explained to Killian what was going to happen, and how we'll be able to see our baby on the "magic box." Dr. Whale came in and I layed down on the bed as he started the ultrasound. I looked at Killian, who was sitting beside me, holding my hand. I smiled. "There's your baby." Whale said. We both looked at the screen and I started crying. "Where?" asked Killian. I giggle. "Killian, you see that thing that looks like a magic bean?" I asked. "That's our baby." I said. Killian then started crying too.**

 **Two months went by and I was finally starting to show. We had recently found out that we were expecting a girl. Killian was absolutely in love with my growing belly and excited to become a father. I was down stairs, making us pancakes for breakfast, Killian had been up stairs all morning , but he had asked me to stay down stairs because whatever he was doing was a surprise. "Killian, come down stairs. I made breakfast. He came down stairs, and kissed me. "Smells delicious." He said. "Well, I know how much you love pancakes." I said with a smile, as he kissed y neck from behind me, and placing his hand on my belly. "How are you feeling this morning, love?" He asked, knowing that my morning sickness has been rather severe. "Well, so far so good." I said. We sat down to eat, and after one bite I started feeling sick. "Oh damn it!" I said, turning pale. "Emma? What is it? Are you okay?" He said. I ran to the down stairs bathroom, and he followed, hold my hair back. "Bloody hell." He said. "Killian, I can't keep anything down." I said. I whipped my mouth and he helped me to my feet and hugged me. "I'm so sorry that our little lass is making you so sick." He said. I buried my head in this neck as he held me. "It's okay. It's all worth it, for our family. Just think, in a few months, we'll be a family. " I said. I cracked a smile. "Come, I have something to show you." He said. I took his hand as we went upstairs to the room that we planned on being our daughter's nursey. He turned on the lights. The room was all set up, at least everyting but her crib. It was painted pink, with swans and anchors all around. "You-you did all of this?" I asked. "Aye." He said. "What do you think?" he asked. "I – I think you are going to be an amazing father. I love it, and I love you. You, Killian Jones, are extraordinary." I said, kissing him. "I love you too, Mrs. Jones." He said. We kissed, and I felt something, and jumped back. "Woah!" I said. "Emma? What happened?" I felt it again, and placed my hand on my stomach. "Killian?" I said with a smiled. I took his hand, placing it on my belly. "Do you feel that? The baby's kicking." I said. He started crying, and kneeled down, kissing my growing belly.**

 **Six months later, here I was, do to have this baby any day. Killian and I were watching a movie and I glanced over at a photo of me and Henry. He noticed the sad look on my face. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked. "It's nothing. It's just, I miss Henry." I said. "I'm sure the lad is fine." He said. "I know, but I can't help but to miss him and worry about him. You know, I also feel guilty. When I was pregnant with him I never once even touched my belly. I didn't want to connect with him, and he wasn't as active as she is." I said, watching our daughter move from inside of me. "I had missed so much with him." I said. "And he forgave you, and found you. The boy loves you, Emma." He said. "I know. I just can't help but to think about it." I said. I got myself up. "I'll be right back." I said, giving Killian a kiss. I went to the restroom to splash some water on my face. I started feeling strong contractions. I held on to the sink for dear life, looking in the mirror. The contractions were close and seemed to come out of nowhere. "Killian?" I said softly. Then my water broke. This was it. The pain became suddenly very intense. "KILLIAN!" I yelled. He came running in. "Emma?! I'm right here. What happened?" He asked. "The baby. She's coming." He wrapped my arm around him as he helped me up stairs, to our room. It was our plan to have this baby at home. "Call my parents, and Whale." I said. With my parents and my husband by my side, the birth was happy and calm. I got to catch her as she came out of me, placing her on my chest. "Hi cygnet!" I cried. "I know you. I'm your mommy." I said, holding my daughter for the first time. Both Killian and I cried. "Emma, you're amazing! Bloody brilliant You're my hero. I love you.." . He said, as we kissed. "I love you too." I said, my voice cracking, and overwhelmed with joy. We both couldn't keep our eyes off of her and stop smiling. "You know, we need to come up with a name for her." I said. We both looked down at our new born daughter's face, and at the same time, we uttered one name.. "Hope."**


End file.
